


The Pizza Man

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @faegal04 Can you write me a Meg and Cas/Pizza man story please. I will love you forever!





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



> Request: @faegal04 Can you write me a Meg and Cas/Pizza man story please. I will love you forever!

* * *

“So, I’m going to wear this, and pretend to be delivering a pizza?” Cas asked, looking Meg in the eye.

She smirked. “Yup, and I’m going to be the babysitter.” She patted his chest, pecking his lips.

He looked a tad confused, but nodded. “Alright.”

Minutes later he walked out of the bathroom in what looked something like a delivery man would wear. “Well, hello.” Meg bit her lip, leaning back on her bed on her elbows. “Go on. Out.”

Cas furrowed his brows, but walked out of the apartment. After a moment of standing outside, he knocked on her door. She opened it, looking much the part of a bored babysitter. “I’m here to deliver a pizza?”

“Well, I don’t have any cash for a tip…but I _could_ give you something else.” Meg walked her fingers up his chest before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him in.

Once the door was shut, he pushed her against it, kissing her roughly. He pulled away after a moment. “I’m sorry, this feels _very_ inaccurate.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “What?”

“If I am to pretend to deliver a pizza, shouldn’t I at least _have_ one?”

“You’re seriously questioning that?”

“I prefer for this to be authentic. Even the other pizza man had one.” Cas nodded. “Yes, I shall go outside, snap myself a pizza, and then knock.” Meg sighed, but moved to allow him to walk out the door. As soon as the door shut, he snapped his fingers and had a pizza box in his hands, with a hot cheese pizza inside. Knocking again, he felt much more confident this time. She opened the door and leaned on the door. “One large cheese pizza.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come on in, I have something much better than cash for a tip.”

Cas set the pizza down on the coffee table moments before she pulled him down into a deep kiss. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her even closer. She moaned into his mouth, earning a low growl back. Moving his hands to her ass, he gave it a slight squeeze. He assumed by her trying to move closer that she liked it. Remembering the video, he slapped her ass, causing her to jump slightly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I’m sorry, did that hurt you?” He asked, worry written on his face. “No one ever explained _why_ the pizza man was slapping the babysitter’s rear if he loves her.”

Meg leaned her forehead on his chest, her palms flat against it, as well. Her shoulders were shaking as she chuckled in amusement. “Oh, this is great.” She sighed, smiling up at him. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I was just shocked that you did it. That’s all.”

“Alright. Do you dislike the action, or should I repeat it in the future?”

“Repeat it. Most certainly repeat it.” She grinned against his lips before kissing them.

His hands moved back over her hips, over the curve of her ass, to her thighs. He lifted her with ease, holding her up against him. He stayed standing there in the middle of the room, only moving his lips against hers.

Pulling away slightly, he nibbled his bottom lip. “This is usually the point where you would pin me against a wall, or carry me to the bedroom.” Her voice was low, and slightly raspy.

Cas nodded and moved to walk forward, his foot catching on the couch. Rather than fall on her, he twisted so that she landed on him. Meg was straddling him, her hands on his shoulders. “Being a pizza man is _quite_ complicated.” It was clear that this was bothering him.

Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. “We’ll just stick with sex. You’re good at that, being a pizza man? Not so much.” She teased. They both laughed before he pulled her into a kiss, smiling against her lips. He moved her so that she was laying down underneath him on the couch. “ _Although_ , I think that you would make an excellent cop.”


End file.
